The Bad Boy Type
by Kurosu Yumi
Summary: [Rewritten] Returning from her feudal era adventures with Shippo in tow, the last thing Kagome expected was to be turned into a 13 year old again. Luck is on her side though when Sesshomaru finds her, making do on his promise. For the past two years she'd been home schooled; now it's time to experience high school again...at Ouran! Did she mention she was cross dressing?


_**The Bad Boy Type**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 **AN:** yes, I've neglected this too long, but expect the updates to be sparse. I'm mainly writing this to amuse myself and get out of the funk I've been in lately. I'm going to be following the manga mainly, with little tidbits of the anime in it. Without further ado, enjoy.

 _ **~0~0~0~**_

The female eyed the yellow dress distastefully, pulling at the frills on the bottom. Not only was the dress hideous, but it was uncomfortable too, and she could quickly feel the temperature rise in the room. A low chuckle made her eye twitch.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, turning around. Her long black hair twirled behind her. She stared at him, remarking at how even though it'd been 500 years since she'd last seen him, he still looked as young as before. His skin was still flawless, though it had darkened a shade or two. His marking were still their, as were his pointed ears. He'd cut his hair shorter though, and the low pony-tail rested at the nape of his neck.

"Your scent. It's basically seeping with annoyance, miko." his gold eyes danced with mirth. She sighed at the nickname. "Sorry, Kagome." he corrected himself, watching her face light up. He took the moment of silence to take her in.

She was pale, but not overly so, as there was slight hues of tan. Her lips were a dull pink and plump, and her high cheekbones gave her an aristocratic look. She had a pert nose too, freckles scattered over it. Her eyes were a mystical blue, holding stories that were known as fairytales to this time. Despite her young age, she was curvy and fit in all the right places, though the dress she wore didn't do her justice.

Her ears were slightly pointed, as were her nails. Her teeth showed slight canines too. If you didn't have a trained eye, you would have never noticed it. But he'd known her for many years.

He watched her eyes cloud over, recognizing the look. She was remembering…

* * *

" _I'll miss you guys." Kagome whispered, looking at her friends lovingly. The final battle with Naraku had happened a little over a week ago, and despite him having most of the jewel, her team had won with no deaths._

 _Shippo was in her arms; he'd be going with her as she was his mother now. Sesshomaru had discovered an old scroll telling of a spell that would allow someone to adopt a demon into their family. It involved a long chant, and the mixing of blood. When it had been down, there were noticeable differences._

 _Kagome's face had become slimer, giving her a sort of fox-like look. She grew claws, though they were small. Her eyes also had green flecks in them, but they were only noticeable in certain lights. Likewise, Shippo's green eyes gained blue flecks in them too._

 _It came as surprise to everyone when they discovered that Shippo was now resistant to purification, and Kagome could use fox magic and had a lengthened lifespan. How long, they didn't know. Despite all that though, she hadn't become a demon, just gained a few demonic attributes._

 _Gathered before her and her son were her second family. Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha stood off to one side, while Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un stood next to them. Standing in front of her currently were the three wolf demons who she'd come to love and care for._

 _Kouga cupped her free hand gently. "I'll miss you, Kagome." she gave a bright smile. "I'll miss you too, Kouga. And you two as well, Ginta, Hakkaku." the two gave her sad grins. "Make sure you accept Ayame's proposal, baka. If you're alive by my time I better have wolf cubs to spoil!"_

 _Kouga laughed. "Will do." he promised, moving off to the side as he patted Shippo on the head. Jaken stayed with Ah-Un while Rin and Sesshomaru strode forward. Kagome bowed her head slightly. "Do not bow your head, miko. We are equal."_

 _She let shock flood her senses before she smiled at the demon lord. "Rin will miss you both!" the small girl said, giving them a frown. Shippo said he'd miss her too and Kagome patted her head. "When I first met you, miko, you were an untrained slip of a girl. Yet even then, you had almost managed to kill me."_

 _He paused. "Despite that, you have won my respect over these past years. I'd like to offer_ _the invitation of being my ward in the future." The members of the group seemed shocked, but Kagome only laughed. "I'd love to, Sesshomaru." A slight smile formed on the demon lords lips before he moved out of the way._

 _Sango immediately hugged them both. "I'm going to miss you too so much." she sobbed slightly. Kagome felt tears sting her eyes. "I'll miss you too, Sango. You've been the elder sister I've never had; always guiding me and teaching me." The older girl smiled, moving out of the way slightly._

 _Miroku came over, a small smile on his lips. "I'll miss you and your shorts skirts, Lady Kagome." he teased. She flushed, but pulled him into a hug nonetheless. "I'll miss you, Miroku. You've been a great confidant, and elder brother."_

 _Kagome turned her eyes to the last occupant. Inuyasha sighed, closing the distance between them as he hugged her with all his worth. "I know I've said horrible things in the past...done a lot of horrible things too. I know I broke your heart, Kagome, but I do love you. You're my sister; my best friend, and I hope I'll get to see you again one day."_

 _She wiped the tears from her eyes, nodding at him. Inuyasha turned to Shippo, eyes soft. "Runt, make sure you take care of you mom for me." Shippo blinked before nodding rapidly._

 _Kagome sighed, turning her back to the past as she walked towards the well. With one last look behind her, she jumped in, the lights floating around her._

 _Something was different though, she noticed. She felt her clothes begin to get bigger, her body shrink. Her eyes widened. Her feet touched the ground and without letting go of Shippo, she bolted out the well, making for her home._

 _She made it to her room in no time. Looking into her mirror, she couldn't help the shock overwhelming her body._

 _She was thirteen again._

* * *

Sesshomaru had found her again shortly after. He'd thought he was too early, seeing as the last time he saw her she was seventeen, but she recognized him immediately.

He'd been shocked to find out that the well had sent her back to when she first entered the past. Her family didn't have any recollection of her adventures, and Kagome had to keep Shippo hidden and under an illusion to avoid suspicion.

The house became toxic to her.

A month after he found her, he decided to come to the family. Under the pretense that he needed an heir, someone young who he could train in business, but was smart, he had asked if he could take Kagome into his home. They'd been reluctant to at first before he said that doing so would put their family under his protection, their past bills would be paid, renovations made, and Kagome would be getting a better education.

For the rest of her middle school years she was home schooled. Kagome had officially adopted Shippo, but with him only having the appearance of a four year old, he'd have to wait a year or two to enter kindergarten.

She'd discovered that the Higurashi's were descendents of Sango and Miroku and that they had plenty of children; seven, in fact, and their eldest girl had been named after her. Kouga and Ayame were still alive and had four children; three boys and a girl. Hakkaku and Ginta still lived too, though they'd traveled to America to open a business.

Rin and Kohaku had married when they came of age. They'd started their own family line; Morinozuka. Despite knowing all this, she had yet to see her friends, or their families, yet.

Sesshomaru had become one of the worlds leading business mans. He owned Taisho Corp., a very large corporation that had many fields under it. Kouga controlled the police part of it, Ayame the fashion industry. Ginta was in charge of cuisine and Hakkaku had gotten into martial arts. Kouga and Ayame's oldest, a boy name Daiki, had started an industry in both the medical field and in education.

To put it simply, Sesshomaru was loaded.

Which led to now, two years later.

"I figured you wouldn't like the female uniform, so I got you this one too." he handed her the uniform, watching as a mischievous twinkle came into her eye. "Hm, trick this pretentious school into think I'm a boy? I like your thinking, you sly dog!" she laughed.

Sesshomaru shook his head, hearing her mutter incantations as she used a spell to make her appear male. Ouran had better be prepared. He'd have to make a few calls, of course, to make sure that no one could access her files. He'd let the girl play her tricks; seeing his ward happy was all that mattered to him.

* * *

Kagome glanced around the halls, noting all the whispering going around about the new student; him. With his slightly heightened hearing he could hear the girls whisper about how attractive he was. He smirked to himself, might as well have a little fun with this.

He loosened his tie, untucked his shirt and put one of his hands in his pocket. With practiced ease he sauntered his way over to a group of girls. "Hello, ladies." the group of three swooned at his voice and gruff appearance. "I'm new here, would you mind pointing me in the direction of class 1-A?"

For a while none of the three spoke. Then suddenly, the shortest one there timidly spoke up. "It's that way..." Kagome grinned. "Kagome Taisho, pleasure." he placed a kiss on her knuckles and the girls' face turned completely red.

Kagome gave a low chuckle before making her way in the direction. "It was nice to meet you, ladies. Perhaps we'll run into each other sometime, ne?" he didn't wait for a reply.

Off to the side, a tall, blond haired student stood gaping next to a tall, black haired student. "Kyoya!" he whispered, his violet eyes following the new students frame. "We have to get him into the club!" Kyoya merely nodded, agreeing.

* * *

Kagome gave a bored sigh, walking through the now empty halls of Ouran. Sesshomaru had informed her that she needed to at least join one club here. Her first thought had been archery, but they didn't have a specific category for that. They did have kendo, though.

Her feet moved on her own accord and she soon found herself in front of a shoji door, a sign next to it labeled 'KENDO CLUB'. Rolling her shoulders, she opened it up, watching as the occupants of the room turned to look.

There were fifteen boys in the immediate area, and by the way they were all looking at one of them, he assumed that he was the captain. Kagome walked up to him, bowing her head slightly. "Do you mind having an extra member…"

"Takashi." the captain replied. Kagome smiled. "Ah, well Takashi-sempai, do you mind having another one?" The captain gave him a thoughtful look, checking his form. "You'll be tested first." he finally said. Kagome nodded. "That seems fair."

He gave her the standard armor, noticing it was a bit large on him, but it'd do for now. He handed her a bamboo sword; beginners weren't allowed the real thing until proven worthy. "Kin." immediately, the boy stepped in front of Kagome, armor on and bamboo sword in hand.

"Whoever lands a hit first wins. Begin."

Kin attacked first, swiping the bamboo sword at him. Kagome blocked it easily. Kin put pressure on his sword, aiming to push his out of Kagome's hands. Kagome, recognizing this, waited for the perfect moment to strike.

Seeing his muscles quiver, he pulled the sword out for underneath Kin's, the boy losing his balance for a moment before Kagome used her sword to swipe his feet out from under him. Kin held his hands up in defeat, winded. No one had been able to defeat someone that fast.

Mori watched with interest. He was far to skilled to have been a beginner. Kagome looked at him and he nodded. The short raven haired boy smiled. "I'll give you our club schedule tomorrow. You're dismissed." Kagome bowed his head before leaving the room.

Mori watched him go. So this was the boy that had Tamaki's nerves in a bunch?

* * *

 **AN:** hope you liked it.

 **Ja ne.**


End file.
